


First Mistake

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: First Love [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, park sungjin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: You're not supposed to drink and have sex afterwards, especially when you're heartbroken and sad and the only person you run to is your best friend.





	First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have been wanting more from First Love, so I give you: the prequel.

In all the years I've known Sungjin, he's really not one to touch, or be clingy. _At all._ The only time he is though, is when he's super drunk. 

Which is why I found myself in the arms of my best friend after a night of drunken sex. He's sound asleep now, but his hand is unconsciously drawing circles on my exposed hip. We're still naked. 

He had his arm wrapped around me, my face resting on his bare chest. I can hear the beat of his heart, and his steady breathing as he falls deeper into sleep. I stole a quick glance up at him and he looks more peaceful now, his face rid of the worry and pain that was written all over when he got here. 

But how exactly did we end up here? Let me run you through it. 

***  
It was a typical Friday night for me. My last set of exams literally just ended two hours ago, and I'm all for spending the night either sleeping or binge watching TV shows. Those plans flew out the window, though, when I found myself opening my door to a crying Sungjin. He came knocking around 10:30 in the evening, two packs of beer in hand. 

"What happened to you?" I said opening the door wider for him, motioning for him to come inside. 

"Let's get drunk please, I just want to forget today," he said walking right past me, placing the beer on the floor by the foot of my bed. He turned around and faced me, eyes all red and puffy, and pulled me in a hug. I can feel his entire weight on me, as his shoulders shook from his crying, the fabric of my shirt already damp from his tears. 

I haven't seen and talked to him all week because of my exams, so I really don't have any clue as to why he's in this state. But why do I have a feeling it's about Eunbi? 

"Sungjin," I said in a whisper; stroking the back of his head, while I ran my other hand up and down his back - trying to give whatever comfort my hands and my hug can provide.

"She broke up with me," he said looking up from my shoulder.

"What? Why?" I said reaching out for his face, wiping the tears on his cheeks. It pains me to see him like this, broken and unhappy. When I found out about Sungjin and Eunbi, I was genuinely happy. My cousin and my best friend got together; and although I have feelings for him, and that I love him with all my heart, I rooted for them. I was willing to let him go and set aside my own feelings, if it meant seeing two of the most important people in my life happy. So seeing him hurting like this is like ripping my own heart out. 

"She told me that maybe it's time for us to go our separate ways. That maybe our relationship is a big mistake. And that she realized she doesn't really like me in that way." He sat down on the floor, opening a can of beer, chugging it straight. I watched him down the entire can while I thought of something to say. What do I say to the man I love, whose heart is currently broken because of another girl. 

"That's what she told you?" I said, sighing. 

"She called me last night, said she wanted to talk to me after our exams are done. I was excited even, thought it was about our plans to go back home for the holidays. But when she got to the cafe down by the library, you know, our special spot? The first thing she said to me was that we needed to break up." He said all in one breath, I barely understood him. He was staring into my TV that wasn't even turned on; if he could, he can easily burn a hole through it with how intense he's been staring. 

"She didn't give you any other explanation?" I asked, grabbing a can for myself. If we want to get drunk tonight, might as well start now. 

"Nope, she said what she wanted to say and left. Didn't even let me talk," he said, beer number two in hand. 

I didn't say anything after that. I don't know what to say next or where to go from there. I didn't really want to pry anymore; and besides, from what he said, Eunbi didn't even give him much. So really, there's no point in asking more questions from him. If I want answers, I'd go straight to Eunbi. But that's for another day. 

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, drinking mindlessly through the pack. Sungjin and I can hold our alcohol well on most days, and beer doesn't really do much to us. Which is why I brought out my stock of soju and some random whiskey I found in my cabinet.

"Heejin, you wanna have sex?" He said nonchalantly, as I sat back down beside him.

"What the fuck, Sungjin?" I said coughing, almost choking on my own saliva. I looked at him dumbfounded. But I have to say, I'd be lying if I say it didn't pique my interest. But maybe that's just the alcohol talking. 

"Are you drunk already?" I said following up after he stayed silent. 

"No, far from it. I'm just horny, and sad, and heartbroken. What better way to solve all three problems even for just a moment, than sex? But it's fine you don't have to, I won't force you. I'll take care of it myself when I get home." He said unbothered, as if what he just said wasn't absurd in the slightest sense.

I didn't have it in me to answer back. I don't trust myself anymore, once I open this mouth, I might just say yes to this. And I don't think I'll be ready to face the consequences of the aftermath.

Besides, he's vulnerable right now. He literally broke up with my cousin a few hours ago. It's his sadness talking, don't give in Heejin! You'd be stupid to say yes. 

"If we do have sex though, I'm not making you a rebound. Things don't have to change between us too, you're still my best friend after. I really am just horny. And besides, I don't wanna have a one night stand with some random girl. If I'm doing it, might as well with someone I trust." 

Shut up, Sungjin! Don't say anything else, you're making my mind all fuzzy. A part of me wants to say yes, but my morals say no. I looked away from him, scared that if I looked into his eyes I'd see the lust and give in. 

"Heejin?" He said after a few minutes of us saying nothing. I turned towards him, still avoiding his eyes, and saw that he already finished a pack of beer. He had whiskey in his hands now. 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't know what I'm thinking, I'm sorry." He said scooting closer to me and laid down across my lap. 

"It's fine, it's the alcohol talking, don't worry about it." I looked down on him, brushing the hair away from his closed eyes. 

"When was the last time you had sex though?" 

"You don't need to know that, Sungjin." I said rolling my eyes, knowing completely well he can't see anyway. 

"Oh come on, you tell me everything. You told me about your first time, the same way I did when I had mine. What difference does it make now?" 

Well, Sungjin, when I told you about that I wasn't completely in love with you. I wasn't head over heels for your dumb ass. It's different now because how the hell am I supposed to tell you that I haven't had sex since that one time, because you're the only man I have in my heart. That deep inside I still wish that the next time I do it, it's with you. 

"I'm not telling you about my sex life, no fucking way." I said instead, because I can't possibly admit all that to him on the same night his heart got broken. 

"Alright alright! Can we watch something? It's too quiet in here." He said getting up from my lap, and grabbed the remote from my bed. He scrolled through the channels until he saw something that he liked. It was an American romcom we both haven't seen. 

He stood up pulling me along with him as we settled on my bed, covering our bodies with my duvet. Growing up, we're used to this. He sleeps over on a regular basis, that being this close...being skin to skin like this is a norm. 

But the air is different tonight. Everything feels different. I can feel my muscles stiffen even from the slightest touch from him. He's so tensed as well, I can feel it from his ragged breathing. 

I tried focusing on the movie, I really did; but when the characters on screen suddenly made out, peeling their clothes from one another, finding their way through the house, I felt my heart beat faster. The alcohol in my blood doesn't help as well. 

Sungjin pulled me closer to him and I can feel his breath on my neck, the hot air warming me up. He draped an arm around my torso, his hands rubbing on the skin that got exposed when my shirt rode up. 

"Sungjin, don't." I said swatting his hand away when he suddenly reached down.

"But why not?" He whispered in my ear. 

"We're drunk," It was the only excuse I could come up with. It's not like I don't like where this is going. But I really don't want our first time to be him trying to forget his ex. What does that make me? Desperate? Oh hell no. 

"But we're sober enough. I still know what I'm doing, and I know what I'm getting myself into. When I wake up tomorrow I'll be fully aware of what happened tonight. And I know you do too." He said forcing me to face him. I couldn't escape his eyes this time, and fuck that lustful stare. How do I say no to that?

"Sung..." I started but was rudely interrupted by his lips. He kissed me in a rush, his tongue slipping in my mouth, sucking on lip as well. His hands were roaming inside my body, feeling me up until he reached my boobs. I felt him gasp in the kiss when he realized I wasn't wearing any bra. I didn't know I'll have company today, okay, it's not like I planned all this. 

But wait, this is still wrong. 

"Sungjin wait," I said pushing him off me. "This is wrong, let's stop." 

"Tell me, what makes this wrong? I'm single, you're single. What's the problem here?" 

"You just broke up with Eunbi a few hours ago, that's what's wrong! You're vulnerable right now, let alone tipsy. Let's not do this, okay? We might regret this tomorrow." 

"Might being the keyword, but I won't regret this. I know what I'm getting myself into, I swear. I need you Heejin, and I want you." 

That got me. I'm weak, okay? I'm weak when it comes to Sungjin and I'm not proud of it.

I took a deep breath as I looked into his eyes and pulled him down to my face. I kissed him as if this is the last time we're seeing each other. I kissed him with all the pent up tension I had in me. I kissed him like he was the only person I'll ever love. Because he probably will be. 

Sungjin smiled against my lips, taking my kiss as his cue. He moved on top of me, his body crushing me underneath his weight. I snaked my legs around his waist, pushing him towards my center, grinding and satiating myself with whatever friction his jeans was giving me through my thin shorts. 

I tugged on his pants, motioning for him to take it off. All the while, he was sucking on my nipple through the fabric of my shirt, latching on it as his life depended on it.

When he said he was horny, he wasn't lying, and his actions are living proof of it. 

His hands travelled south until he had his hands inside my underwear, circling a finger on my clit.

"You're so wet Heejin," he said as he pushed his middle finger inside me; slowly at first, upping his pace as I adjust around him. My back arches at the pleasure he is eliciting inside, like my body knows it is Sungjin and not any other. 

"S-sungjin, oh my God, faster." I moaned in pleasure. Fuck, his fingers feel so good in me, and his tongue can really do wonders. He pushed two more fingers inside me, going in and out as he reached my spot. 

"I don't want to cum yet, pull out." I said tapping on his arm to move away from me. I pushed him on the bed and switched places with him. Now I'm on top, hovering him as I trace his slightly exposed chest with the tip of my fingers. 

Sungjin had grown impatient already and peeled my shirt off my body, even if I'm savoring the moment that is still here. Tomorrow, this side of Sungjin might be gone, and he might want to forget what transpired here tonight. He will go back to loving Eunbi, even from afar, and I'll go back to hopelessly loving him as he pines for another. 

"Sit up, I need space." His deep voice snapped me out of my trance, and I pull myself away from him. He sat up and haphazardly removed his shirt on his own, showing his well-maintained upper body to me. He pulled me back, ignoring the surprised on my face and kissed me roughly. His thumb flicked my already hard nipple, earning himself a moan from me. 

"And I thought you didn't want to have sex," he murmured as he pulled away to breathe. 

"I'm horny," it was a half-lie. I really was horny, but not for just anyone. I'm always imagining how Sungjin makes love, and during the moment that I am first-handedly experiencing it, I began to wonder if this is making love for him or just casual sex. 

Sungjin crawled downwards until he is face to face with my heat, his fingers toying with my already engorged clit. 

"This looks delicious."

Those words themselves made me moan. His tongue traces my folds, and he laps on my juices quite expertly.

Did he learn all of these while he was with Eunbi?

"Let me hear you, baby." He is not one for nicknames, and hearing that was an instant switch. 

"Sungjin, shit," I cursed breathily as I clutched on the sheets beside me. It was only a matter of time before I come undone. 

"Sungjin, up," I managed to pull him up, albeit weakly, and he understood the action. He grabs his semi-hard erection before he poked my entrance with its tip. 

"You're so wet," Sungjin's fingers once again returned to my pussy. "You're so wet, I can fit right in smoothly." He smears my juices all over and takes a lick before he enters in a swift motion. 

"Fuck," I moan through the pain, and he pulled out before inserting himself back in slowly, and I tried to adjust to his size. 

"You're so tight," Sungjin hummed as he repeated his ministrations. Pushing, pulling, teasing, and relentlessly pounding inside me. 

"Sungjin, faster!" I had no idea how faster Sungjin could go, but he managed to turn me into a mess digging my nails on his broad back. The bed was creaking, as if it will break because of his movements. 

"You feel so good," he mumbled out with a groan as he refused to stop doing anything. 

"Sungjin, fuck, I'm coming!" I warned him, clutching on to his arm. 

"Come, baby," Sungjin choked on his voice. "Let me feel you."

I felt my walls tightening around him before I release what seemed to be the best orgasm I've ever gotten from the one guy I never thought I would sleep with. It wasn't long before he came inside me too, collapsing immediately beside me with his arms draped on my waist. 

"We'll clean up later," he croaked out. "Let's shower later."

I clung onto the sliver of hope that Sungjin will stay, after all. But honestly? Not all hopes are equally granted. 

Sungjin fell asleep not long after, and I could only stare at his peaceful features as I pondered about what just happened. 

Was he really thinking about me? Or is it Eunbi, as usual?

I put my doubts out for a while, settling on the fact that tonight, I was the one Sungjin is with, and he chose to sleep with me out of his own freewill. 

I just hoped it was me he really was thinking about. 

***

That is how our Friday night went down and how I ended up in bed with my best friend. It's morning now, but I barely slept a wink. Why? Because something's been bothering me all night long. 

"Sungjin," I said patting his cheek so he could wake up. 

"Hmm? I'm tired, let's go back to sleep." He said mumbling, completely ignoring me. 

"Sungjin wake up, we have a problem." 

"What?" He opened his eyes peering at me. 

"We didn't use a condom, and I'm not on the pill." 

"Fuck, I came inside you!" If he was sleepy a few minutes ago, he's wide awake now. 

"We came together dumb ass, what are we gonna do about it?" 

"Holy shit, we're screwed."


End file.
